dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hatchiyack
|Race=Machine Mutant Tuffle |FamConnect= Dr. Raichi (creator) }} Hatchiyack is a character that is made by a Tuffle named Dr. Raichi. Story Hatchiyack is an antagonist of the Dragonball Z OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. It first appears as Dr. Raichi's supercomputer, but later materializes into a powerful fighter after absorbing the pure hatred of Dr. Raichi. Afterward, the supercomputer appeared to be too powerful for the Z Fighters to handle. Luckily, after about 15 minutes of a rather one-sided fight, Goku learns of Hatchiyack's weakness; Hatchiyack only fired his energy blast after 15 seconds. Knowing this, Goku and the others begin powering up their strongest blasts, and fire at the count of 15. This proves to be more than enough to fully destroy Hatchiyack. Transformations Hatchiyack's game has different endings and most of those endings have different transformations. Increased Size In this transformation, Hatchiyack grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. He is defeated by Goku, who flies into Hatchiyack's mouth and into his center, destroying his core with a Kamehameha wave. Multiple Form In this form, Hatchiyack multiplies into many Hatchiyacks. Using a mirror Goku is able to discover which is the real Hatchiyack and the illusions fade away. Hatchiyack is then easily dispatched by a Kamehameha attack, perhaps having lost power by creating the illusion-Hatchiyacks, similar to the Multi-Form technique. Super Form In this form, Hatchiyack grows slightly and is even stronger than before. He defeats the Z-Fighters even quicker, and they are no match for him anymore. He is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku, who throws a Spirit Bomb in his face. Special Abilities *'Flight' *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Hatchiyack uses a green energy wave fired from the left hand in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Wave Combo' – A technique similar to Broly's Eraser Shot Volley where Hatchiyack repeatedly throws energy balls from each hand in Raging Blast 2. *'Revenger Charge' – One of Hatchiyack's supportive techniques in Raging Blast 2. *'Revenger Cannon' – Hatchiyack's most powerful technique. It is a green energy blast fired after 15 seconds. This technique was named in Raging Blast 2. Video game appearances Hatchiyack appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 for the first time as playable character and as part of Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans, the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans which every copy of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 includes. Hatchiyack is voiced by Christopher Sabat in Raging Blast 2. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Hideo Ishikawa *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *Hatchiyack is described by Goku as possibly being of the same strength as Broly (particularly during the film Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan). However, this doesn't offer many clues at roughly how strong that may be, as Broly's Power Level as an adult in the film is not clarified. *Hatchiyack, in his super computer form, is very similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer for perpetuating its creator hatred and continuing the fight even after its the doctor's death. Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Villains Category:Machine Mutants